Russian LoveAn Unexpected Past
by Pineapple-Chan
Summary: chapters 8 added! Makena OC is trying to fit into a new life at the abbey, but when certain bladers take an interest, pleasantries go down the drain. OCXTALA,OCXJOHNNY,OCXBRYAN,OCXKAI,OCXENRIQUE.Bedroom!
1. Introduction

Russian Love:An Unexpected Past

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

the clock in the brunette's hands counted off the amount of time left until daybreak, her gaze was drawn to the skies of the frostbitten world, the 'ticks' echoing off of the darkness.

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

sighing she reverted her gaze to sweep over the stone courtyard,stopping at the rounded building opposite the dormatories

the light from the candles set around the courtyard were dimming, and guards and trainers were already bustling about, shouts and greetings could be heard faintly,the girl sighed knowing a whole day of training and reconosence would be coming up.

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

it counted off the seconds until they found her,perched on the roof of the Balakov Abbey,she knew they would find her,her twin would help.

'Damn Tala' she grumbled sliding down a bit until she could see the light from her chambers, she really hated this place it was soo...boring!why did she say she wanted to increase her training only to be sent into her fathers care, if you could call it that, sure he gave her everything she needed... but... what she really needed was a fatherly hug, just one hug to reassure her that he was still there would satisfy her,even if it was from someone her friends and employees hated with a passion,Stanley was currently holding her post as president of the BBA,but to hell she missed it!

its different from the original but my harddrive broke and i lost all my pics,fics and important stuff and my computer was only fixed in april this year damn! if anyone does have a copy from the original could you send it to and Kim and Emi will appear in this fic as they did in the original!


	2. The walk

The Walk

"Makena!" someone shouted,she heard it but kept her head down,she liked to be stubborn towards this one,

"Makena,there you are" sighed a male vioce and the slats on the roof creaked,telling that another weight had been put on them, she kept her head down but could smell the musky pine smell emitting from the pale boy.

"no Bryan,i'm down in the cafeteria" she retorted icily, Bryan grinned sheepishly and stood up,he only seemed to show emotions around all the bladers in the b-team (since girls are in the Blitkreig BOYS now,they're called the Blitkreigs). she looked up and her forest-coloured eyes looked with grey ones, a secret warmth emitting from each,even if hostility was shown.

"i'm coming!" she sighed and swung down into the open window,landing in a pink bedroom,Bryan soon followed and led her down stairs.

"you stayed up all night again?" came a shout from the far table,barely noticable above all the noise of chatter and laughter, a red-haired boy leaned over towards Makena, she didn't look up mearly picked at her pancakes with a fork, he growled and sat down,she looked up and stuck her tongue out,Bryan,Spencer,Ian and Kim stifled a laugh,Kai just sat reading the paper.

"so?why do you care anyway Tala?" she pryed, placing the fork on her plate,blowing a lose bang out of her eyes.

"because i'm your older brother and you're twin?" he scoffed shoving an egg in his mouth.

"Tala,YOU'RE OLDER BY TWO MINUTES,JUST FREAKIN' DROP IT!" she yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria,a border collie darted out from under the table and bounded after her,she grabbed her coat from the locker room and strolled across the grounds, a perple haired man stepped out from a door and looked up,he smiled and started to walk over to the steaming brunette.

"Makena!stop a minute!"he called out.

"what?" Boris raised an eyebrow "Dad,sorry Tala is just getting on my nerves i'm going to take Skip for a walk" she strode off and Boris turned around and watched her

"you can have today off!go enjoy yourself!" he called and she turned and waved to signal she heard him.

she was panting and her breath came out in white clouds,the border collie was fifty feet in front of her and she was giggled when the border collie ran into a tree, she ran up to check he was okay and was covered in a pile of white,cold snow.

"kyaaaaaa!" she squealed as she was submerged,and two other yells were heard as well.

"hunh?" asked Makena and she poked her head out of the snow,Skip was sat just before the snow pile, and cocked his head to the side, Makena frowned then laughed. turning around and shifting snow off of her shoulders and coat, she gasped when she saw Rei and Mariah dusting themselves off and turned to walk away.

"Hey Mak!" cried Mariah and she ran and bear hugged the russian girl.

i'm gonna keep my chappies shorter than last time and i'm totally knackered! had a big busy day today, i rode on a goldwing motorbike!the Hertfordshire Wings motor club was at the local fete. oh well ja ne and see ya when i next update and please Review!


	3. Old friends and New Allies

Old Friends and New Allies

hey I got 4 new ocs to add during the next few chapters,who knows how long this story will go, but i'm still looking for anyone who has a girl for Zeo and a guy for any of the beyblade girls,(Makena,Icey,Kim,Mariah,Julia and Mariam are taken).

"errrr hiya guys!" Makena grinned at Rei and Mariah and skip ran up and planted his paws on Rei's chest, he laughed and ruffled the border collies ears.

"so hows life treating you?"asked Rei walking away from the tree with Makena and Mariah following him.

"swell, my trainings going great and we're getting a new recruit, I think her names Alexandra" said Makena watching Skip collide with another tree, they all laughed when he shock his head looked at them and sat down.

"I have one dumb dog!" laughed Makena, Mariah had to bend down to stop from falling over with laughter.

"well what do you expect running into trees isn't exactly good for your brain!" chuckled Rei.they stop outside a big mansion that the finalists of the tournament were staying in.

"you coming in?"asked Rei grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door.

"do i have a choice?"asked Makena and Rei shook his head slinging his coat on the hook and shutting the door

"we're back!what's cooking?" shouted Mariah and ran into the room on the left hand side,Rei grabbed Makena's hand and led her into the room Mariah had just entered,Tyson,Max,Kenny,Ozuma,Miguel,Julia,Oliver,Robert,Johnny and Enrique all looked up to see the flushed brunette.

"Makena long time no see where you been these past few months?"asked Enrique standing up and slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"training..."she mumbled and Enrique laughed patting her head.

"where's your bite gone?"Implored Enrique looking down at her,with a serious expression on his face"you aren't hurt are you?"

Makena looked at him and quickly covered the Biovolt symbol on her black coat.

"no,your as bad as Tala is..." she said looking Enrique directly in the eye.

"if you two are going make out hurry up and do it"joked Johnny and earned himself a smack round the head from Robert.

he shot a glare at the purplette boy and started cursing under his breath.

"Makena,where exactly are you training now anyway?" asked Robert sipping at a mug of cocoa that Mariah placed in front of him.

Makena sat down and adjusted her grip on the symbol on her coat,she looked up and smiled.

"i've been training at the abbey,my plan is to enter the tournament with the Blitzkreigs so I can finally have a decent battle with Tyson"Makena said and released her grip on the symbol, placing her hand on the table.

"you're working for Boris!" they all chorused,Makena closed her eyes and drew in a big breath.

"don't shout,its not that bad,I get in as much training and free time as I want and Kai and Tala are there with me" whispered Makena her eyes still closed_ 'I don't want to see the looks on their faces,they're probably disgusted'_

"we don't mind, it was just a shock to us" said Johnny and Makena slowly opened her eyes, they were all looking at her and smiling.The door bell rang and Rei got up and answered it.Mariah leaned over to Makena,

"it's Rei's birthday tomorrow and we're throwing him a party,wanna come? me and the girls are going shopping tomorrow for outfits shall we pick you up on the way into town?" asked Mariah and Makena nodded.

/AN: Biovolt abbey has been moved next to the road near central Moscow/

Rei and Bryan walked into the room,Rei poked an eyebrow up at Makena and Mariah's whispering,Mariah looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"we've been looking for you everywhere,it's time to go home,Boris has had the whole Abbey searching" Bryan grumbled grabbing her wrist and pulling her up onto her feet.

"your little Vamp friend is waiting for you" he explained and pulled her out the door.

oh hoe hoe Vampire coming!

the clock? an idea from Chrno Crusade, but instead of contractor its diviner and instead of using life force they use magical aura.should I use it? and make it a love triangle? okay the pairs who goes

MakenaxKai

MakenaxRei

MakenaxBryan

MakenaxVampire friend

or MakenaxVampire friendXKai,Rei,Or Bryan?

review and submit your views!


	4. Light

Light

well five reviews already! im so pleased to be on some peoples favourites list!Nyahh Haan!

sorry about taking so bloody long with this Chapter, writers block ,essays and halloween kept me away! i'm so so sorry!

okay so i'm gonna start answering reviews from this chapter

_DaRkEnEd-SoUlS-oF-pAiN-aNd-BeTrAyAl_: thanks for reviewing on ,most chapters,i'm glad you like the MakenaxBryan pairing cos I already had a storyline set out for them,Shadow will be on her way in the next chapter DARKNESS!

_alex_ : you're Oc will be turning up in this chappie so watch out!

_black panther warrior:_ Will johnny do? you're OC should be arriving about chapter 5-6!

and the unsigned review named : you're OC should be turning up in the middle of a romantic scene!lol

on with the story!

oh yeh everyone has been asking me this and i totally forgot to put it in AGES!

Makena,Mariam,Mariah,Kim,Shadow,Alexandra,Tala,Tyson,Rei,Max and Oliver:18

Icey,Ian,Daichii:15

Maho,Lilly:11

Andrew,Tika:23

Amelie:4

everyone else:19 (apart from parents and grandparents)

The two russians walked back in complete silence,Makena had placed her arms behind her head and was walking with her gaze fixed to the sky,Bryan looked sideways at the brunette and inwardly sighed, why was she so distant from everyone?

"Makena?"

"umh?"

"why did you run off today?"

"i didn't"

"then why..."

"Dad gave me the day off and I really didn't want to spend it in the abbey"

"you missed alot"

"and that I am glad of"

"why?"

"i didn't get punished today that's why"

"...yeah i guess you didn't" Bryan turned his gaze and watched Skip bouncing around trees and trying to catch snow in his mouth. smiling very smally, he and Makena turned out of the forest and walked up the frozen dirtpath towards the Abbey.

"so anything interesting happen today?"

"nope" Makena walked across the courtyard. Skip bound of towards the cafeteria in search of Kim, Makena marched up the stairs, Bryan ran up behind her and grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"Makena what's up with you? don't tell me they've already broken you!" Makena slowly turned around to face Bryan.

"i don't know why i'm like this alright?" Bryan dragged her down so she was standing on the step infront of him.

"don't lie to me Makino" Makena winced, he used her nickname so she would tell him.And it worked

"i don't want them to think they need to break me or the team anymore, i dont want them harming you or the others just so they will break me" Bryan looked up at Makena and smiled genuinly

"just like your brother Makino" he stepped up onto the step she was standing on and turned her towards him,encircling her with his arms.

Makena blushed at the contact and slowly hugged him back.

"Bryan why are you worried about me?" Makena mumbled into his shoulder

"because your a aprt of this team and an important friend to me that's why" Makena looked up at Bryan with confusion

"even though I was sarcastic towards you?"

"well I kinda overlooked that as a way for you to hide your insecurities"

Makena sighed and placed her head back on Bryan's shoulder, Bryan squeezed her shoulders and she looked at him.

"come on we can't stay on the stairwell all night"


	5. Light PT 2

ahh! I only uploaded half a chapter! so to make up for it I will add Light PT.2 and Darkness today seeing as i'm feeling generous and guilty!

Disclaimer:V-L does not own any of the charactors from Beyblade, she does own a hot-headed teenage girl and her adorable border collie , all other charactors belong to their respectful owners. check reveiws for owners of any OCs not claimed by moi!

Light PT.2

Makena nodded and was about to step up when a shout stopped her.

"hey you've been missing all day, you skipped out on practice today and I don't give a damn if your Director Boris's kid!" Makena and Bryan looked down to the bottom of the stairs where a girl with blonde hair and a black fringe was standing looking utterly pissed off.

"what are you ranting on about now Alex?" a voice asked and Kai appeared at the top of the stairwell, Makena looked from Alexandra to Kai.

"why are you here?" she asked and Kai 'pff'ed

"it's a corridor that EVERYONE can use Mak, it isn't just built for make out sessions" Kai smirked as Makena glared at him.

"oh yeah and what make's you think we were making out?" she snapped and it was Alex's turn to 'pff' her.

"Bryan has his arms wrapped around you and you were blushing when I found you" Alex explained smugly and Makena went pink with anger and embarrassment.

"oh shut up ever heard of something called a friendly hug?" she shouted and Alexandra smirked wider.

"that hug looks far from friendly Makie-D" Alex yawned and brushed past the three Blitzkreigs standing on the stairs.

"i'm going to bed now don't bother me anymore" she called back and disappeared up anopther flight of stairs to the left.

Bryan was looking stuck between anger and amusement at Makena's new 'name'.

"hey Mak wanna get a cheeseburger?" he asked and Makena smacked him over the back of the head.

"your about as funny as a brick with a microphone" she muttered and walked down the stairs. Bryan turned and saw Kai had disappeared aswell.

_jeeze how come someone as annoying as Alexandra Hinvukimi was allowed in here?_ Bryan thought as he walked towards the boys' dormitories.

With Makena

"oh that girl pisses me right off! she's worse then Vord!" Makena muttered angrily as she stalked aimlessly around the Abbey, she froze when she found herself in a maze like area.

_'oh crap now i'm lost! if Duzie was hear right now he'd laugh!'_ Makena sighed in annoyance and started to walk about, she looked down an alley with a crate in it and stopped. _'Rei told me about this place, he said there are freaky rooms here'_ she walked cautiously ahead and stopped when she noticed a big set of doors next to her _'let's see whats behind door number one shall we?' _she pushed the doors and they swung open, they were lighter then they looked. she gasped when she found herself in a room with machines full of some kind of fluid lined up to the left and right.

_'Bitbeast testing!'_ Makena looked around and walked over to one of the machines, she pushed her face right up against the glass to see if anything was in the fluid and a pheonix with white and sliver feathers lay at the bottom of the machine.

_'shutting down their emotions won't do anything' _she thought angrily and clutched her blade. _'it only makes them suffer, in the end teamwork and friendship is all that matters!' _Makena glared angrily at each machine and gritted her teeth.

_'what a sick, twisted bastard you are dad'_

Next day

"did you here? someone destroyed the Bitbeast lab last night!"

"yeah I heard it was an intruder, but Vans told me it was a blader here!"

the Cafeteria was noisily chatting about the destruction of the Bitbeats experiments and holding labs.

Tala was looking around nervously and Kai kept glancing at Makena who was playing snap with Spencer and Ian.

"SNAP!" she yelled and smiled cat-like at Spencer and Ian.

"why is it that every time we play this you win?" Ian asked grumpily and Makena shrugged.

"beginners luck?"

"not likely"

Alex came storming over to the table the Blitzkreig's where seated at and slammed her hand down next to Makena's face.

"**It was you wasn't it?**" she asked venomously and Makena turnewd to look at Alexandra with a cool stare.

"and i'm supposed to have done what?" she asked and Alexandra's glare became deathlike, her grey eyes flashing, blue streaks evident in them.

"**you're the one who destroyed the labs! you and that hot-temper of yours! my bitbeast was being healed in there and your luckily it was salvaged!**" she yelled and Makena looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I have no further intention of continuing this little exchange Alexandra now please go and calm down before you pop a blood vessel"Makena muttered and yelped when Alexandra her arm arm and hoisted her up, much to the protest of the whole table.

"time to settle this with your blade rather then your mouth" she grinned and Makena smirked

"fine it's your funeral"

Decided to drop the vampire idea but hope you enjoyed this and I hope the OCs are what you expect them to be.

until next update

ja ne!


	6. Darkness

ime for the promised second chapter in one update! woohoo! well I bet your wondering why I changed the ratings? well this story is gonna have some 'suggestive' material in later chapters, and to be on the safe side I changed it prematurely due to swearing. well changed the summary too, and hopefully all the OCs should be added soon...ish.

oh and the Makie-D joke? it's kinda a nickname for McDonalds so...yeah.

DISCLAIMER:SEE CHAPTER 5

Darkness

Makena and Alexandra were standing on either side of a beydish situated in the rounded training building opposite the dorms. Alexandra was waiting for Makena to load her blade and set her launcher.

"well Makie-D ready to eat dirt?" Alex asked when Makena positioned herself for launch.

"only if you will first" she answered and smiled somewhat pleasantly at Alexandra, Tala looked at either girl and stood to the side of the dish.

"ready?" he asked and both girls positioned themselves properly.

"3"

Bryan and the rest of the Blitzkreigs where all sat on a bench to the side watching the mathc, Kai was up on the balcony looking as grumpy as ever.

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" both girls yelled and launched their blades, Alexandra chose defence and Dranger was spinning in the middle of the dish while Dragonno was circling it looking for an opening.

'Dragonno's still damaged from the last time I used it. this does not look good at all'

Alexandra looked over and smirked at Makena's worried look.

"don't worry Makie-D i'll let your blade leave the dish in one piece" Alex chimed and Dranger shot after Dragonno. Makena flinched at the movement.

"Dragonno evasive manovuer!" she ordered and Dragonno dodged each one of Dranger's attacks.

"you chicken! face me head on!" Alex yelled and summoned out Dranger ,a wild huskey which was coloured solid black with neon ice blue eye's, and neon ice blue markings on her legs and snout, growled at Makena's blade.Makena looked at the Bitbeast.

"Dragonno it's playtime!" she yelled and a big Chinese Dragon with reddy-gold scales and Golden eyes shot out of her blade. It surveyed Dranger and roared at it, the Huskey howled acidly back.

"Dranger final attack!" Alex yelled and the Huskey charged at Dragonno, who inturn charged at Dranger, there was an explosion and Makena and Alexandra were hurled back off of the platform, when the smoke cleared the girls where greeted by a destroyed stadium and two blades lying next to each other.

"hey Alex? you okay?" Makena asked as she gingerly stood up.

"I think I am" the girl replied and grabbing both blades she handed Makena her Blade.

"hey not to shabby, for an beginner"Alex smiled and held out her hand.Makena smiled and shook it

"sorry about the lab incident I didn't realise your bit was down there" Makena apologised and Alex tutted

"forget it, they need to remodel the place anyway" both girls laughed and walked out of the building chatting animatedly, the Blitzkreigs following them. when Makena got outside she was greeted by Emily,Julia,Mariah and Matilda.

"hey remember our little outing?" Mariah asked and Makena nodded.

"yeah but I need to wash my face, it's covered in dust" Makena whined and Maraih shook her head

"no time you can borrow a tissue or something just hurry up!" Mariah dragged Makena away from the group of Russians and she waved 'bye' to them.

"Mariah I can walk!"

"you don't walk fast enough!"

Alex was watching them go and Tala patted her on the shoulder

"so you two gonna stop the arguement's, bitching,rumour spreading and fights now?" he asked and Alexandra shrugged

"she started it" Tala poked an eyebrow up.

"by tripping over your bag?" he asked and Alexandra brushed his arm off.

"yeah the damn Klutzy bitch" she muttered and walked away.

"girls" the boys sighed and Kim looked at Tala

"Tala I wanna go on a date now!" she whined and latched onto his arm.

"can't it wait Ki?" he asked and Kim shook her head

"nope"

"fine"

with Makena and the girls in Central Moscow (two hours later)

"now we got some right good shopping in today!" Mariah purred as all the girls sipped from the coffee they had brought from a cafe'.

"Yeah and coming to the park to relax is just the perfect way to end a good shopping spree" Matilda chipped in and all the girls nodded. they heard a couple of gilrs laugh and turned to see Enrique and Johnny with a girl on their arm.

"hey Enrique-poo who's that?" Makena asked and Enrique smiled.

"This is Shadow Kana she's my girlfriend: Enrique chirped proudly and Makena sweatdropped "for now" she mumbled and smiled at the new girl.

"hiya i'm Makena Balakof, Enrique is one of my oldest friends, it's nice to meet you Shadow" she extended her hand for Shadow to take but the black haired girl with red bangs ignored it.

"hey" she greeted monotoniously. Makena blinked and politely smiled, the girl next to Johnny shook Makena's hand though

"hiya i'm Kay Freeway, Nice to meet you Makena Balakof" the blonde girl smiled, Makena blinked the girl smelt of smoke, cigarette smoke.

"Hiya Kay so your Johnny's Girlfriend?" Makena asked and Kay nodded she greeted the other girls and started to chat with Matilda and Mariah, a boy with whitehair and black bangs watched Makena from a distance and smirked.

'Pretty Abbey Princess'

well there ya go hopes this is satisfactory oh and sorry for any typos you find, as I don't have a beta and i am lazy I don't double check my stories, so...yeah.

also if you are a GaiaOnline user

find me as :

Zefiana

If you are a LJ user

find me as:

PineappleChan

I'm always open to friends requests and such.

until next update

ja ne!


	7. And Jose makes 3

Hello everyone i'm back with another chapter , hehe well i've had a request for MakxKai but they don't go in my opinion, to opposite. well the mystery watcher is to be revealed this chapter, seeing as this story has been stuck in my head since 2000. hehe well all oc's are up and i'm not taking any more submissions...yet.

And Jose Makes Three

Makena had left the group ,who were now all seated around a picnic-type table,chatting and had gone to stare out across the now frozen lake, when it was winter,which it was now, it was used as a skating rink. Makena had put her ice-skates on and was sitting next to the lake,deciding if she should just skate around,or practice some of her jumps and spins, she was far from perfect at this,Bryan,Ryo and Tala had taught her how to skate when she was five years old, that was when she still came to visit. Her mother had cut off all contact from Boris,her father when Makena was around eight years old, she only found Tala again when she was Thirteen, and travelling around with the Bladebreakers, it was difficult, to say the least, seeing as the Bladebreakers hated the Demolition Boys as soon as they clapped eyes on them, they also sensed something funny about Boris. Makena had to keep sneaking to the abbey, and everytime she came back with bruises,Her father blamed her for the break of contact, calling her a stupid slut, telling her she was brought up wrong, and could never be a Balakof. He changed his mind when Makena was injured severely,It happened when one of the Abbey guards pushed her down a flight of stairs when she tried to talk to her father, her heart stopped. Her father saw just how fragile his little girl was when he triggered her illness, a condition she was born with, she was born with a heart problem. When she was stressed, terribly depressed or ill her heart would act abnormally,skipping beats,stopping at periods and a couple of times, her heart stopped completely and she was kept in hospital for extended periods of time.

snapping out of her thoughts she stood up and tentively stepped onto the ice, taking a deep breathe she pushed away from the side, skating, concentrating on keeping her balance, a few couples were dotted around on benches,some had just finished skating, Makena turned and headed in the direction her friends were seated all watching her, when a figure jumped out infront of her and wrapped his arm around her waist, Makena was winded since she was going quite fast when he grabbed her, panicked and brung her hand back tried to aim a punch at the side of his face, she landed it and her friends were calling at her, telling the guy to let her go.

"let me go! you damn perv--Jose!" Makena asked staring at the boy with white hair and black bangs, he sent a pathetic glare at her and stood up.

"well nice to see you too Cous" he smirked and took his arm from around her waist, Makena blinked and smiled.

"how are you Jose? I haven't seen you since Mikaka's birthday!" she squealed and drew the boy into a hug, Enrique and Johnny ran over and grabbed the boy by the collar, looking utterly furious

"Jose you twerp, you scared the hell out of us and her!" they smirked and Johnny gave him a noogie

"owwowwOWW Johnny i'm sorry but she wouldn't have stopped otherwise!" Jose yelped and pushed against Johnny's chest.

Makena and Enrique laughed "how is it that everyone is following me here?" Makena asked when the four started to walk over to the girls, who seeing everything was okay had returned to sitting on the bench, Makena stood at the edge of the lake and waving to her friends went back to skating.

she skated backwards and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of some unknown winter flowers, she sighed contently then softly collided with something warm, she snapped her eyes open when she scented a musky pine smell.

"hey Mak" the person chuckled and Makena leaned back

"Hey Bryan you don't mind if I just stay here for a moment, I like your smell" Makena sighed and Bryan chuckled again

"of coarse Mak, anything else?" Bryan asked softly,placing his hands on her hips

"nuh uh" Makena shook her head and smiled, she opened her eyes and leaned back more, placing her hands over Bryan's hands.

------

Over With Enrique,Kay,Shadow,Julia,Emily,Mariah,Johnny,Matilda and MingMing

------

Jose was sat between Mariah and Julia staring at Makena with a neutral expression on his face,

"she's certainly open about her boyfriend" he said and Mariah looked at him.

"I don't think Bryan and Makena are dating Jose" She stated

"they do seem pretty close" Enrique pondered and Kay looked over

"I think it's only just starting!" she said and Johnny smiled

"oh you think so?" he asked and Kay nodded

------

on the Lake

------

Makena had turned to face Bryan and was staring at him blushing brightly

"sorry I was just so relaxed" she muttered and turned away

"it's okay Makena I don't mind" he smiled and Makena laughed

"we better get back to the others" she said and led him over to the group of bladers watching them.

------

The Bladers' Mansion (5 hours later)

------

A dance song was playing loudly from a big stereo system in the living room, all the world championship bladers and Brooklyn and Ryo were all together and partying to celebrate Rei's birthday. The Birthday Boy was dressed in an expensive silk uniform much like his usual clothing only with white pants.

"Happy Birthday Rei"

"hey Birthday Boy!"

was all that was heard when Rei walked by everyone, Mariah had to drag Daiichi away from the punch table a numerous amount of times in fear he would spike the punch,unfortunately Enrique and Johnny had beat him to it, the punch was already spiked...heavily.

"Makena!" Rei called out and Makena turned to face him, she was in a denim mini-dress with a white dhawl draped over her forearms, a cup of punch held daintily in her hand.

"hey Rei happy birthday" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he pouted playfully

"only a cheek?" he asked and she nodded

"yup I remembered a present this year"

"damn" he muttered jokingly and she laughed

"Rei Kon don't make me send you to bed early" she patted him on the shoulder and he smiled

"wanna dance?" he asked looking over to see a very drunken Enrique dirty dancing with a giggling Kay.

"punch spiked?" she asked and he nodded, sighing she shook her head

"nah three hours of partying does a girl in,i'm going to bed,when you see Bryan tell him for me" she stepped out of the room and closed the door,still hearing the thrum of music,sighing again she walked up the stairs,her boots already killing her feet.

"too much dancing" she sighed and blushed when she heard giggling coming from one of the rooms.

"yup spiked" she entered a room that had a joint bathroom,the windom overlooked the kitchen,which had it's biggest window facing the room she was in,a double bed was positioned in the middle of the room and a small TV was in the corner,on a long cabinet.

sitting down she stripped her shoes of and stretched her aching feet.

_'i'm gonna feel this in the morning'_ she inwardly complained and taking her dress of got into bed, feeling slightly cold as she was only in her underthings,curling into a ball and bringing the cover higher she closed her eyes and mumbled something incohert, the door silently opened and a person flopped down on the bed,Makena's eyes snapped open and she lay still, trying to figure out who it was,she smelt alcohol and...something unknown, the figure lay down next to her,bringing her closer to itself, it was a boy,she could feel that the body type was a boys, and he mumbled somthing, trailing his hands,up,up,up until...

"KYAH!" Makena squealed and raced out the room an arm covering her chest,Bryan stood just before her looking thoroughly panicked.

"Mak?Mak! what happened" he asked holding her, she looked up at him with large, watery eyes and flung her arms around him, not caring that she was only in her underwear and Bryan could see.

"some pervo fondled my breasts!" she squealed, looking more panicked and pissed off then scared and violated. Bryan sighed and standing up carryed her in his arms, chuckling he took her back into the room she just raced out of, looking around he saw that whoever had touched Makena had dragged itself off somewhere. placing her on the bed he kneeld in front of her and she stares at him, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Bryan..I-" she started but Bryan silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, smiling her brings himslef up so his face was level with Makena's, leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers, drawing back a little, he looked at Makena's hooded gaze and was surprised when she placed her lips over his, kissing her back he gently layed her down and following her, places his knees either side of Makena's thighs and placed his hands over Makena's, pinning her down.

"Makena do you want this? do you want me?" he asked , looking at her with a concerned gaze.

----------------------

Cliffy time:dances: and yeah it was my birthday on the fifteenth and school and christmas kept me away from writing more.

Gomen

Makena and Bryan are finally opening up to each other!

thanks for all the wonderful reviews! and i'm hopefully getting a scanner soon so i'll post some pictures of Makena and co. in my profile section, of coarse I wouldn't mind if my reviewers wanna give it a shot at drawing Makena, i'd be uberly happy! hehe well all's well that end's well I guess and i'll have the next chapter up during march, if the duke of edinburgh doesn't keep me away, i can't submit any sooner as big things are happening over gaia with my IRL boyfriend..hehe ja ne and until next update!

oh and please R&R flames are welcome I just toast marshmallows over them hehe


	8. Lemons and Limes

Teh Lemony goodness is coming up, I'm hoping my readers won't be scared away! >w

I changed my pen name so it matched my LJ one, I won't ever change it to Zefiana on here though, thats reserved for Gaia, I got messaged by Dreaming-Of-A-Shadow...coolies w

well Makena is going to be used as a store mascot on Gaia, as hopefully i'll be opening up an art store (If my scanner ever arrives) well her and Duzell my little Vampy friend >w :huggles teh Duzell plushie: .

I'm currently working on typing out a new story in the chrno crusade catagory, based off an RP I recently took part in on Gaia.

well enough of my mindless drabble and on with the story!

p.s. Second time writing something hinting towards sexual activities don't sueeeeeeeeeeeee...

---------------------------------------

Makena stared up at Bryan her emerald eyes shining with an unknown emotion to him, he blinked then softly leaned down and kissed her on the neck, rising a moan out of her. He drew up a little and nibbled on the flesh there.

"tell me Mak, do you want me" he asked huskily, licking the place he had just nibbled at soothing the now red flesh, she gasped at the feel of his tongue dancing across her skin and nodded, shifting slightly.

"I want this Bryan, I want you"

she finalised staring at him with the same emotion, he could put a name to it now and it startled him, her eyes were showing her love for him, the emotion was pure love, he smiled and rested his forehead against the place her neck and shoulder joined.

"your not as fiesty as the last time we did this" he whispered and captured her lips with his own, Makena wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down slightly, in an attempt to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, he asked her silently for entrance into her mouth which she willingly gave. He slowly helped her out of her cltohes brushing along parts of her body, and testing out new ways to excite her and finding new sensitive spots.

He pulled away from her neck, which he had been laving kisses on and looked at her sprawled form, the house had gone silent, signalling that the party was over and everyone was either in bed or chatting in their rooms. Her eyes were glazed and she was breathing deeply, like her lungs were being squeezed gently, it felt good and he smiled kissing her one last time he discarded his clothes and buried himself inside her, placing his lips over hers to stop the moans from escaping and waking anyone. His thrusts became harder and faster and she bucked her hips in ecstasy, and crying out softly came crashing down to earth from the ledge of bliss she had climbed to, Bryan grunted at his won release and smiling bent down and licked at her ear.

"nice?" he asked cheekily and she turned her head so she could see him, having come back to her senses when he licked her ear.

"yes" she answered with a quiet giggle and smirking he shifted and pulled out of her, she watched him with a sated look on her face as he crawled over and flopped down next to her, his skin glistening with sweat, much like her own was. She slowly closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep.

----------------------

In Rei's Room

------------------------

Shadow,Kay,Enrique,Rei,Mariah,Kenny,Miguel and Miriam were all sat in a circle on Rei's bed discussing things and checking out Rei's presents. Rei had one present held firmly in his hand, it was wrapped neatly in white paper with metallic blue designs on it and topped with a metallic blue bow, he was pondering on wether to open it now or later in private, Mariah looked up from the magazine her and Kay were currently huddled over and poked up an slender pink eyebrow.

"Rei why is that present still wrapped?" she asked curiously and everyone turned to look at him, he blushed and smiled lightly.

"it's from Makena, it's this years present and last years present in one" he said softly and Mariah smiled at him.

"open it!open it!" Kay chanted, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands, Enrique sighed and smiled at her.

"you've had to much alcohol" he muttered and she giggled.

"have not it's punch!"

"alcohol and punch" he corrected and she pouted

"Alco-punch then" she said and he sighed at her, smirking at her now childish behavior.

"yes Kay Alco-Punch" he grinned and she chuckled.

"i'm off to check on Makena and Bryan...they went to bed early!" she laughed maniacally and crawled out of the room, followed by Mariah and a very Curious Miguel. Kay stopped and froze.

"mind the lasors!" she screamed in a whisper and they all pretended to dodge lasor beams and jump over trip wires, getting to the room Makena and Bryan were sleeping in they all smirked at each other and gently pushed the door open slightly, so they could peek in.

Makena was curled up in bed with Bryan, he was facing her tracing unknown pattern's on her uncovered shoulder.

She shifted slightly and looked up, watching the sweat glisten on Bryan's skin when the lightning flashed, he looked flushed, a pink hue tinted his skin, the same would probably go for her.

This wasn't the first time they had performed the act that was intimate, she visited him often, when her relationship with Rei was failing, he was her first and only, she hadn't slept with anyone else, not even Rei.

Bryan opened his eyes and looked down at her smiling at the expression she wore, it was a mixture of innocence and deep thought, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss, she gasped suddenly, at being pulled out of thought so unexpectedly.

"Bryan?" she asked and he chuckled

"you looked troubled, do you feel any better than before?" he asked, she smiled at this comment

"nothing feels better then THAT" she pointed out and he pulled over closer to him.

"hmm?"Bryan asked lazily, closing his eyes and wraping his arm around her waist,stroking her stomach.

"Bryan what are you doing?" Makena asked blushing at the gesture

"practicing"

"for what?" she asked all too innocently and he opened his eyes and stred at her.

"for if you get pregnant" he smiled,noticing her blush darken.

"I-It's too soon to be speaking like that" she stuttered glaring softly at him.

"oh?even though we've been...like this for a while?" he asked devilishly and she sighed.

"yup"

"spoil sport"

"shaddap" Makena complained and turned her back towards him again,Kay giggled at the sight.

"aww they are soooo CUTE!" she whispered, yelling the last word, Makena and Bryann looked over at the door and Makena squealed at seeing them there.

"Mariah,Kay...Miguel go!" she shouted and snickering they all bolted slamming the door behind them.

----------------------

Back in Rei's room

------------------------

Rei was sat still staring at the gift Makena had given him, he was trying to figure out what she would give him, the present was light and rattled, and after he heard a metallic clang he stopped shaking it. Mariam, Shadow and Kenny had evacuated his room when the others went to spy on The Russian girl in question, he slowly tugged the bow loose and placed it gently on the bed, watching the light reflect off it's surface, then turning to the present he untaped one end and unwrapped it, sliding the box out without damaging the paper. he turned the plain white box over and found a note under it.

_Dearest Raymond (Haha haven't called you that in a while)_

_well seeing as I forgot your present last year, i've been browsing around shops for a while, yet nothing seemed to fit you. You are so special to me and i'm happy we are still friends even after our past relationship and it's problems. So I want to give you something I hold as dear to my heart as I do you, remember to polish it and make sure to keep it in time. Hope you like it._

_Makena_

_XXXXXX (see six kisses this time)_

Rei slid the top of the Box open and unwrapped the thin blue paper surrounding the present only to smile at the sight, a pocket watch, mainly her pocket watch. Ticking away innocently at him. telling him it was 2am and he should be in bed, he rubbed his thumb over the surface, where the watch face was located and watched the dainty hands move every second, slipping it around his neck he turned over and switched the light off, snuggling down to sleep.

And there you have it.

A new chapter made inspite of my colorist job on Gaia and Schoolwork.

ain't I just the best?

well not really XP

Please R&R

Ja Ne

Pineapple-Chan


End file.
